Mystery package Part I
by M3owMuffinz
Summary: Bella recieves a package in the mail that might lead her to get what she wants out of Edward.


**Mystery package Part I**

I thought the day would never end. I was so exhausted from all my classes, even though I never did anything in any of them. All I was worried about was waiting till nightfall came and I would be reunited with my beloved Edward. Jasper, Alice and He had all gone hunting yesterday afternoon and would not cone back till tonight. Every time I was without Edward I felt like I had when he first left me. He said he would never do it again except for some occasional hunting.

When I pulled up in my driveway and hoped out of my old Chevy, Charlie was waiting at the door with an unusually large package.

"What's that you got there dad?" I yelled as I was trying not to trip as I was walking to the front door avoiding the puddles of water that the Washington rain had left behind.

As I was getting closer to the door I starting thinking whether or not it was for me or him, because the look he was giving the package was as if he had no idea who it was from or wondering if there was a bomb in the box , shaking it like it was a Christmas gift.

"Well it says here that it's from Rene, but I don't recall her telling me that she had sent you a package. I only just talked to her yesterday, but she didn't mention anything out of the ordinary." Charlie said this as he was more confused than I would ever be receiving a package that was unannounced.

It made me wonder for a split second that maybe it wasn't from Rene maybe it was a bomb and maybe it was from Victoria and she was just waiting for me to open it, waiting for me to blow into tiny little pieces. After that weird thought I had I realized that Victoria would never do that she had more style than that I had to admit, but I'm sure she would rather come up to me her self and suck the life out of me, "literally".

"Here just give it to me and I'll take it up to my room and see what is inside," I said curiously staring and the mysterious parcel.

"Ill take it up to your room for you I already got it in my arms anyway." Charlie said with a smile

"It's not heavy is it?"

"Barely it's like she sent you a box of clothes, only perhaps she bought out the entire store. Maybe she was beginning to worry about you, you know since your're living here with me and everything."

"Oh Charlie! You know damn well that you're doing just a fine job taking care of me. I know René is a bit different but you and I are more alike than she and I."

As Charlie was walking up the stares with my mystery package I started to wonder what in the world my mother would send me without talking to me about sending anything. We e-mail each other very frequently. There would be no reason not to say anything. Oh my god! It just hit me, what if she was sending me a pound of birth control! What would be going through her head?.... I mean as much as I do want to want to make love with my beautiful Edward, I would never think we would do that until I was one of them because we can't even make out for two minutes before he stops and says that he is afraid he might hurt me.

"Ok Bella, I'll just put it right here on your bed. The game is coming on in ten minutes so I'm going to get something to drink"

"Ok Charlie" I said with a smile as if I couldn't wait for him to leave.

As Charlie walked out of my bedroom I bounced on my bed covered with my purple blanket and some scattered pillows, I analyzed the box very carefully before thinking about opening it. As I looked at the address labeled to myself I looked for Rene's name. As sure as I thought I would be, there is was. It was definitely from my mother with her sloppy cursive handwriting with a heart at the end of her name.

I slowly and cautiously got off of my twin sized bed that me and Edward cuddled in often, and walked towards my computer desk to retrieve a pair of scissors. As I stared at the picture of Edward that I had taken on my birthday last year, I started to get lost in thought as I always seemed to. I remembered when I was lost without him for six months and his picture was only beneath my own two feet. Just then I snapped out of my little day dream and walked towards the mystery package sitting on my bed. I carefully took the scissors in my hand attempting not to hurt myself, slid the pair of scissors through the box the cut the brown packaging tape and opened my mystery package.

As I tore through the packaging peanuts I couldn't wait to see what was in store only to find a small rapped box in the middle of all the small little peanuts. As I laid the rapped box on my bed I realized the big mess I just made and then went back to look at the box laying on my bad not caring about the stir phone peanuts everywhere around my bed on the floor now.

I slowly ripped all the rapping paper off of my mystery package to discover the most embarrassing moment in my life and I was about to scream, but then I knew that if I "did" screen Charlie would come up here and then her would have to ask me what René had sent me and I was not about to tell him this. I guess Charlie would have to live with never finding out and I do mean "NEVER". I held in my hands a pink and white striped box with a pink bow rapped around its contents, with medium sized black words labeled on the box that said, "Victoria secret". For a moment I would rather of had something sent from the actual Victoria herself rather than finding out what was inside this box that my mother sent to me….. My MOTHER!!!! I grunted out load in despair, but I held my breath and slowly pulled the ribbon off the box.

As I lifted the top of the box off and now lying on my bed I began to take the gift rapping paper out and saw the thing that I did not want to see the most. It was lingerie. As much as I wanted to put it back in the box and call my mother and curse at her for sending me lingerie I carefully pulled out the contents of the box and laid it on my bed to analyze the small pieces of garments. As I tried to forget the fact that my mother was the one who sent this to me, I actually liked the look of this skimpy little thing that laid before my own eyes.

Nervously I walked to me door and locked it. As the thing I was about to do I would never EVER want to see Charlie's face as he walked in on me playing dress up with the skimpy lingerie my mother sent me in the mail. Walking back to my bed I took of my jacket and laid it on the back of my computer chair. I sat on my bed taking my shoes off and setting them aside along with my hello batty socks that Alice gave me for my birthday last year. Next I took of my plain black T-shirt and laid it on top of my jacket that was lying on the back of the computer chair. I walked over to my mirror as I was unbuttoning my pants slowly removing them in front of the mirror I wondered if Edward would ever even think I was this type of girl. What type of girl?... I don't even know much myself. Even though Edward wasn't here I still left so nervous as I began to unhook my bra from the back. As I looked at my naked body in the mirror that I was standing in front of I walked back to my bed looking at the new items that I was about to try on for the first time in my life. After viewing my reflection in the mirror I was astound at the way I looked. It was not as bad as I thought it would be, considering my pale reflection that I was staring at. I couldn't believe the words I was thinking; beautiful! I could not believe my eyes yet I thought Edward would believe his either.

Looking in the mirror at this velvety purple corset with back lace outlining the ends, with black ribbon crisscrossed from side to side on the front and back I vaguely could remember how I got into this in the first place. Knowingly that it would probably be nearly as impossible putting it back on for a second time I took it off anyways. I just went to my messy closet and put on my usual sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that I probably had a million of.

As I made my way down to the kitchen to make diner, it seemed Charlie all ready had himself covered with the left over Chinese food from last night that he had ordered because Edward and I went on a date, or rather our beautiful field out in the mountains that were so beautiful. I could lay there all day if it wasn't for the sun setting. So I grabbed myself a soda that was lying on the top shelf of the refrigerator, and made my way to the living room were Charlie was watching his game. As I went to put myself on the sofa, Charlie gave me a blank stare like he didn't know why I was here. Charlie knew I wasn't a big sports fan like he was.

"Were winning Bells! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah Charlie, stellar!

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, then I stood up and looked at Charlie dead in his face. "I'm going to go upstairs to my room and do my homework. I'll come down after I take a shower and let you know I'm going to bed all right?"

"Ok Bells, make sure you finish "all" your homework ". Charlie said with a non serious looking face like he was trying to be fierce but it wasn't working.

"Sure thing Charlie ill get right on it, you know I always do.

As I walked up the stairs and into my room I looked at the mess that awaited me. As I took the time to pick up all the little stir phone peanuts I was eyeing the beautiful corset lying on my bed. I was wondering what Edwards reaction would be. Picking up the last stir phone peanut, walking over to me filled box of its contents, I picked up my towl and headed for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Now that I was clean and dressed I brushed my wet hair. I went down stairs to tell Charlie that I was going to bed only I spotted him in the kitchen first.

"Hey Charlie I just got out of the shower I'm going to bed now, ok?" I said as I was leaning against the side of the refrigerator.

"I thought you were going to do your home work Bella?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Sorry I was tired so I went to take a shower so it would wake me up a little I totally forgot, ill go do that now before I get in bed. I don't have much homework to do so I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok good night."

"Good night Charlie"

Walking back up the stairs wondering if he thinks I'm up to something now I tried to forget about it because I really did forget about the homework all I was thinking about was my Edward and our night that was going to be ahead of us. Not that there was going to be anything special happening I was excited to see what Edward's face would look like when he saw me in my new outfit.

So I finished my homework and glanced at the clock, it read 8:30.

I began to put my new corset on as I was looking in the mirror. It was even harder to put on this time around than the first. As I looked into the mirror adjusting all the odds and ends on my new favorite piece of clothing my face was lit up with a smile, a smile that I just might get what I want tonight.


End file.
